Wicked Games
by Secksbecks
Summary: There was one Original that has been forgotten by time; Annalise Thomason. An ordinary girl who turned out to be Klaus's original true love. The only problem is Annalise can't remember the Mikaelsons and Klaus thinks she died 1000 years ago. What happens when Annalise arrived in the Big Easy with no memory of the hybrid she loves?
1. Tangled Up in Blue

_Running through the forest, I tried to be as quiet as I could. I knew he'd find me soon enough. He was much faster than I was. Quickly darting behind a tree, I calmed my breathing and made no noise as I hid. I could hear his footsteps louder and slower as he got closer._

 __

 _"Come on, love. I will find you soon!" He laughed out, trying to coax me from my hiding spot._

 __

 _I giggled and realized I had made a mistake. Clamping a hand over my mouth, I hoped that I hadn't just doomed myself. Sneaking a peek over my shoulder, I peered around the tree only to see him standing in the middle of the clearing only a few feet away with his hands on his hips._

 __

 _"Caught you!" He whispered._

 __

 _Laughing, I darted away, willing my legs to move as fast as they could. I knew I wouldn't be fast enough but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Within seconds, I felt his arms around my waist as he picked me up and swung me around._

 __

 _"Put me down!" I squealed out, trying to loosen his grip._

 __

 _Laughing, he tripped over a branch and we both tumbled down to the ground. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and his laughing had quieted down._

 __

 _"Never." He promised before he kissed me._

-

New Orleans. Why I was sent to this city, I still have no idea but maybe that's why Dahlia chose this place. It's crawling with witches and vampires, but it seems the vampires control the witches. It's like nothing I've ever seen in my 1000 years of life.  
However, this could be fun. There are festivals and parties all the time it seems, an easy way to gather information and to see what is really going on.

Walking down the streets, New Orleans is full of culture and life. Unlike any cities I've ever seen before, and with all the people here, it's been very easy to blend right in unnoticed. I look like just another tourist wandering about. Even if I was  
noticed by the wrong people, it's not like anyone can kill me. Sure, they can try, but it'd just be draining for them. Besides, it's such fun to kill anyway so that could be something to do if bored.

Stopping at a cafe, I got a cappuccino and took a seat at the little table outside, watching to see if anything was suspicious. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary, just crowds of people walking around and gossiping.

"Did you hear about the charity gala that's going on tonight?" One of the girls sitting at the table across the way giggled out.

"Yes! It's supposed to be spectacular and everyone is going to be there!" Her friend gushed.

"And it's a masquerade, too! A great place to meet hot guys!" The first girl replied, a huge grin on her face.

Hmmm. A masquerade gala? That actually sounds rather tempting, plus it could be fun. Placing money down on the table, I immediately headed to find a dress shop. If I was going to a masquerade, I'd need something to wear.

Looking over my appearance in the mirror, I had to admit the dress I bought earlier looks amazing. A black and sheer sequin dress that's open all the way to my stomach, and flows to the floor showing off my legs. I had curled my long black hair so it  
matched the look and my blue eyes had black smokey makeup on them to finish the look I was going for. Dark and mysterious

Deciding I was ready to go, I grabbed my mask and headed to the party.

It was already in full swing when I arrived, packed with people. Their pulses mixing in with the beat of the music magically. If the party lacked the information I desired I could always just simply grab a bite to eat. Apparently the masquerade had a  
theme, Saints and Sinners, so it was a good thing that I looked like a sinner in the dress. Nodding at the bouncers as I passed by, I knew that I'd be able to find out information on this town at a party like this.

However, as I surveyed the house through my mask, it seemed that no one else was wearing theirs. Of course, it was a masquerade gala but no one took the masquerade part seriously. Pulling off the simple black mask, I tossed it into the nearest plant,  
happy to be rid of it as it was starting to ruin my hair.

Walking around the house, a voice suddenly caught my attention. I knew that voice but I couldn't place how I knew it.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." The voice said to a blonde woman dressed as an angel.

The velvety masculine voice made me freeze.

"You two chit chat. I need booze." The other blonde in a skin tight black dress said before walking away.

The other two walked off and I felt as though I couldn't move. I knew those voices, somehow I knew them but I couldn't place them. I wracked my brain, going through my thousand years of life trying to find the ones that went with the voices but I was  
coming up blank. How was that possible?

A sudden wave of nostalgia hit me out of nowhere.

Staying in the shadows of this party, I noticed that the two strangers had come back together and I made sure to keep them in my sights. They were talking to each other but I wasn't paying attention to the words. I was willing them to turn around so I  
could see their faces before they saw mine.

"My queue to leave." The bubbly blonde said walking off.

Seeing an opportunity, I followed her, hoping I could see her face and figure out who the hell she was. I didn't want her to see me first in case she was an enemy I couldn't remember. God knows Dahlia and I had made those all around the world and it wouldn't  
surprise me if that's why she sent me here. If she had just told me what I was looking for!

I should've known better, it was Dahlia of all people. I've been doing her dirty work my entire life. Not that I was complaining, the woman did save my life. I technically didn't owe her anything, but I felt loyal to her for saving me. She didn't even  
know who I was when she found me, bleeding to death in the forest. I still don't know why she saved me but I'm eternally grateful that she did.

The blonde had gone to a graveyard of all places, and had met up with a witch trying to perform a spell. Watching closely, I realized she was performing a locator spell, but why all the secrecy for doing such a simple spell? I knew the vampires ran this  
town but to go to all this trouble to hide? Something was definitely not right here.

"Somethings wrong. Katie's magic stopped." The witch said, stopping her spell as well. "I can keep going."

"You can't. She'll sense it!" The blonde exclaimed, moving closer to the witch.

"No, I can find Davina. I just need another moment." The witch tried to reason but it was too late.

The blonde had ripped the map off the stone and flung it to the side. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back but Hayley and the baby will die with you! Elijah will never forgive us and rescuing him will be for nothing! It's over. We failed."

The witch just stood there staring at the blonde woman for a moment before walking away. I had no idea what they were talking about and honestly I didn't care. I finally saw the blonde's face and I knew her. I knew I did but I couldn't remember her. I  
hadn't realized I had let out a loud breath because the blonde moved so fast I knew she was vampire. She was immediately in front of me, fangs out and everything, but once she saw my face, she returned to normal.

"Annalise?!" She was shocked and she knew my name. What the hell is going on?

Unsure of what to do, I ran off at vampire speed and made it back to my home in record time. Somehow she knew who I was and I would bet the man she was with would know who I was as well. The only problem was I didn't know who they were. This was going  
to make staying here much harder. Pulling out my cell phone, I was about to call Dahlia but something inside me made me stop. I was going to find out who these vampires were and how they knew me.

One way or another.


	2. Girl in New Orleans

I hadn't realized that the sun had come up until it started to cast a glare on my coffee table. All night, I had gone through all of my journals, every memory I'd ever written down and I still couldn't find anything that resembled the blonde woman who  
seemed to know me. How was that even possible? I had to have some recollection of her? She seemed way to familiar. I had lived 1000 years and I couldn't even remember one person? Growling, I threw my coffee table against the wall and it shattered,  
but I didn't care. Tired of the four walls I'd come to call home, I headed to the nearest bar for a drink. It might've been early in the morning but that didn't matter if you were up all night. Plus, it's five o'clock somewhere, right?

Deciding on a little bar in town called Russo's, I walked in and was happy to find that it wasn't crowded. A ton of people would not be welcome in my current state of mind. I'd be more liable to turn them into a meal, and I really hate to eat before I  
drink. It lessens the buzz! Taking a seat at the bar, I didn't even look up at the waitress as I ordered a scotch. She set the glass down in front of me and I threw it back within seconds, slamming the empty glass on the bar, requesting another with  
the flick of the hand.

"Isn't it a little early for heavy drinking?" I heard the waitress joke in some lame attempt to probably get a tip. She gave me a curt knowing smile.

I was just about to tell her where she can shove her attitude until I saw her. She was the woman from last night dressed as an angel. Only now she wore a t-shirt and jeans. Her dirty blonde hair that was tucked neatly back last night, now hung around  
her face.

Well, my luck is finally starting to change.

"Not if you've been up all night." I replied, smiling at her sweetly. "Hey, I recognize you! I saw you at the gala last night."

She looked shocked at my sudden cheery tone, but replied nonetheless. "You do? I don't remember seeing you. In fact, I don't think I know you. Are you new here?" The bartender poured me another scotch, eyeing me quizzically.

"Oh, where are my manners. Yes, I am new. Moved here just a few days ago. The name is Annalise." I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she took it eagerly.

"Cami. It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling back at me. "How have you been here for a few days yet this is the first time I'm seeing you? Usually all the newcomers stop here first."

I laughed, honestly surprised she was still being so nice. "I was getting settled into my new place the first few days and only decided to venture out last night when I heard about the gala. Who was that lovely blonde woman you were with? She looked familiar."

"Oh you mean Rebekah?" She supplied with genuine curiosity. This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Yes, Rebekah! Thank you. I met her briefly when I first arrived and she was so sweet, but I'm just terrible with names. I didn't want to say hi and look like an idiot forgetting her." I lied of course. I'm a 1000 year old vampire and I was great with  
names but she didn't need to know that.

After finding out what I needed to know, I made small chit chat with Cami, thinking she could be of use to me while I was here. Being a bartender, she probably heard all the gossip that goes on in this town. She had invited me to come to the annual Dauphine  
street music festival tonight and I told her I'd stop by later and with that I left the bar feeling much better than when I had entered.

Now I just need a new coffee table.

-

Once the coffee table was purchased and I had cleaned up the mess I made in my living room, the sun was starting to set and I could hear the music festival beginning. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, I made my way to the festival,  
weaving through the streets of people. Thankfully, I remembered to drink half a blood bag when I got home or else I wouldn't be able to handle this.

Scanning the massive crowds of people, I noticed that the streets were crawling with vampires but there were absolutely no witches out. I had taken note of how many witches that resided here when I first arrived and for there being none out, something  
seemed off. I hadn't figured out who was running the vampires yet, as someone usually does, but that was my goal tonight.

Seeing a young girl with a man who was obviously a vampire, I followed them and noticed that young girl was a very powerful witch. I could practically feel the magic radiating off of her. Something about her must've been special if she was the only one  
allowed at this festival. I took a spot just far away from them where they wouldn't notice me but I could still keep an eye on them. Pushing my dark straight hair behind my eye, I listened carefully for anything that might be useful.

"So is it everything you hoped for?" The deep masculine voice asked.

"Yeah!" The girl replied, her voice sounding happier than I've heard anyone here sound.

"So we should probably go over the rules." He told her.

"I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches or vampires or Originals or you. But you said you weren't going to hover." The girl told the vampire with a smile.

Apparently he was the one I should be following. If he was commanding a witch, I was assuming he was the one in charge. Keeping my distance, I saw Cami come in and the man who was with the little witch started having a conversation with her. I had made  
the right decision in choosing her as my newest friend. I finally saw the vampire walk off, which opened up a spot next to Cami and the girl. Luck really was on my side today.

"Cami!" I exclaimed, walking over to her and the girl.

"Annalise! You actually came." Cami sounded surprised while the girl just looked apprehensively at me. "Davina, this is Annalise. She just moved here and I met her this morning and invited her to come."

"Hello!" I said sweetly as I gave my hand for Davina to shake. "It's so nice to meet you."

Davina shook my hand and said a quiet you too before turning back to the band. I noticed her staring at one person in particular and decided to use this to bond with her. I didn't need a powerful witch as an enemy. Not my first week in town at least.

"What's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle." I asked her with a smirk.

She blushed immediately. "Tim. I'd knew he'd be here. He always performs at these kind of things."

"How long have you two known each other?" Cami asked, intrigued by Davina's crush as well.

"Since we were 10." Davina told us shyly. "I had to leave school and didn't get to say goodbye, so I was hoping to talk to him tonight."

"Why don't you go talk to him after he's done playing?" I suggested, nudging Davina's shoulder.

Davina smiled and the three of us sat together and listened to the rest of the set. When they were done, we all started to look for Tim but he was no where to be seen which was very odd.

"Well he couldn't have gone far. He just got off stage a minute ago." I said, looking through the people and trying to spot him. "I'll go look for him."

This was the perfect opportunity to try and find the vampire the two of them were talking to earlier. I had forgotten about my mission while I was hanging out with Cami and Davina. During my years as a vampire, I hadn't had many friends, constantly having  
to move around with Dahlia. She has been my only friend for years. At first, I tried to make friends with the witches but they all thought I was an abomination and tried to kill me. Trust me, that didn't go over real well. That only has to happen  
once for me to learn my lesson. After that, I tried to be friends with vampires but once they found out the truth, they hated me as well or just wanted to use me for my magic. Being the only vampire witch hybrid turns out it isn't as fun as it sounds.  
Lost in my thoughts I was about to turn a corner when I spotted the vampire I was looking for being approached by a priest. Hiding in the shadows, I listened to the conversation.

"Marcel." The priest said, looking very angry.

"Father Kieran. Welcome back!" Marcel greeted. "I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home."

"I can tell, judging by what's going on in my church attic." Father Kieran explained.

"Oh. I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two." Marcel said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"The sister Rebekah, I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic. She doesn't know I take vervain." Father Kieran told Marcel. I would have to see what was so special about this attic.

"No disrespect for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know, are you here to help, or are you just gonna drop in with criticism?" Marcel was getting angrier by the minute.

"Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those that know your secret and tolerate you." Father Kieran had balls, I'd give him that.

"And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime you need a reminder of that, just let me know." Marcel threatened.

Father Kieran had nothing else to say to that and just walked back the way he came. I was about to do the same thing when I heard Marcel's voice again.

"You can come out now. I know you were listening." Marcel announced to the darkness I was in.

Smirking, I slowly walked out of the shadows. "Hello, Marcel. Lovely to meet you."

"Who are you?" He demanded, now standing inches away from my face.

"Easy now. You have to buy me a drink before you get that close." I teased, taking a step back.

"I won't ask again. Who. Are. You." Marcel spat out, his eyes changing, trying to intimidate me. Hunger and rage mixed together in his almond colored eyes.

Laughing, I was amused at how he was trying to scare me. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Next thing I knew, his hand was at my throat and I was against the brick wall that was behind me. "How did you get into my city without me knowing?" He growled at me.

I feigned losing oxygen, but just couldn't keep up the facade for long. I laughed again and in one swift motion, I had him pinned against the wall he had me on.

"Don't toy with me. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be." My voice had become deadly and I was about to continue when I heard footsteps approaching us. "Looks like we'll finish this later, Marcel."

Leaving him with that, I sped off back to my apartment, wondering just how long it would be until I was found. No matter how long, I was going to have fun while I was here. 


	3. Sinners and Saints

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I've had this idea for a while and never thought it would work but with a little help from girl-at-home13, I decided to go ahead and write it! I'm glad you like it because I was honestly worried no one would read it. So please, keep reading and reviewing and I'll be posting more! Thank you again to all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you.**  
 **  
**

The next morning, I decided I needed to do some digging on the witches here. Now that I knew who was running the vampires, Ineeded to know what control this Marcel fellow had over the witches. Pulling open the curtains, I stood and basked in thesunlight  
that was streaming through the windows of my living room. That's one thing I love about being a hybrid, I can enjoy the sun without one of those stupid god awful rings. I still don't know how Dahlia managed to create the first witch, but I'm thankful  
she did.

Standing in the sun for long enough, I went to get dressed for the day. Grabbing my favorite ripped black skinny jeans and a white shirt, I put a bit of mascara on and headed out to complete my mission for the day. Not really knowing exactly where  
to start, I decided to check out the church's attic and see if there were any clues in there. It seemed to be rather hush hush with Marcel and Father Kieren last night so there has to be something there.

Walking down the streets, I saw no sign of Marcel which was a good thing. I couldn't have him trying to ruin my plan and I couldn't kill him or else all hell would break loose in this city. Looking to make sure I wasn't being followed, I entered the  
church that I'd figured out Father Kieren owned and found it empty.

Well that's disappointing.

Even in my heeled sandals, I made sure that I was deadly silent as I walked towards where I assumed the attic was. As I got closer, I could hear the faint sound of a females voice.

It didn't take long for me to recognize the voice as Davina, the young girl from last night.

Stopping on the steps, I listened to her tell a story about something called the Harvest. I had heard rumors about this ritual when I traveled with Dahlia but I thought it was a myth. I didn't think someone could actually slaughter innocent kids.  
Continuing my ascent, I listened as Davina told someone the whole story about how she was used in the ritual. When I got to the top, Davina had finished her story and I heard the person in the room talk more clearly.

"You may return this to its rightful owner. It's restored." The voice belonged to an older man and again, I knew that voice. The man spoke so graciously and attentively. His words seemed to be hand picked. How did I know that voice as well? This was  
starting to annoy me. It's almost as if pieces of my memory had been sucked into a dark abyss.

"I don't know if I'll see him again." Davina replied somberly.

The whole attic began to shake and I could tell it was Davina's doing, whether she knew it or not.

"Davina, this power that you contain drawn from your fallen friends, it's too much for you. You need control. Which requires study and practice. My mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with  
books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you."  
The voice said, trying to reason with Davina.

"The witches manipulated me." Davina told him. "You know how that ended."

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal." The voice proposed.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get anymore information from them, save for how to broker a deal 101, I thought it'd be best if I leave. However, I stepped on a squeaky board that I had missed previously, causing the voice and Davina to become aware of  
my presence.

"Who's there?" Davina yelled out. I could feel her magic ready to attack so I decided to show myself instead of having to fight a witch.

"Hey, Davina." I said casually, stepping into the attic. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Davina immediately relaxed. "Annalise! Wait, how did you know I was here?"

I was about to come up with a lie when the owner of the voice stepped into view.

"Annalise?" He questioned, his expression completely shocked. "Annalise Thomason?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked, ready to fight this stranger. Taking in his appearance I knew he was a very well dressed stranger. He was decked out in a tailored suit that screamed money.

"You don't remember? It's me, Elijah." He said, taking a step closer to me which caused me to step back. "Davina, how do you know her?"

"I met her last night. Cami introduced us saying she's new to town." Davina explained, clearly just as confused as I was by this whole thing. "Do you know her?"

"Of course I do." Elijah had locked eyes with me, having a look of hurt on his face. "You grew up with my family. You and Rebekah were best friends. You were in lo-" Elijah stopped mid sentence as we both heard someone come inside the church.

In a flash, Elijah had us hidden and had a finger placed over his lips to make sure I didn't make a noise. I heard Marcel's voice but I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. I was more focused on everything Elijah had said. He said I  
grew up with his family and since he mentioned Rebekah, I assumed that meant she was his sister. Now that I think about it, I couldn't remember anything about my human life except for dying.

"Elijah?" Davina called out, causing him to look in her direction.

That brief distraction allowed me the opportunity I needed to leave. I heard Marcel in the main hall arguing with Father Kieran but he was too wrapped up in his fight to notice my presence as I fled back to my apartment. He really should pay more  
attention to his surroundings for being the leader of the vampires.

Once back inside the confines of my home, I began pacing. How did I not notice I had no human memories before? Could Dahlia have something to do with this? If she did, I certainly couldn't ask her about it. Maybe she hid those memories from me for  
a reason. No, they were my memories. I wanted them back. I needed them back. Now sending me here made sense. Dahlia wanted me to spy on these people, this family, but why?

I concentrated on the memory of my death, trying to remember anything before that. However, it was all just blank and the more I tried to remember, the worse my head started to pound. Screaming out in rage, I picked up the lamp on the nearest table  
and threw it against the wall. I knew I needed to control my anger but at that moment, I didn't give a damn.

Heading back out the door, I needed to find something to eat. All this anger had made my hunger increase and a blood bag wasn't going to cut it tonight. I needed to feed. Now.


	4. Bloodletting

**Thank you for all the people who read this story! I just started writing this on a whim and I'm surprised that I'm getting such positive feedback. I should've said this in the first chapter but the person I have picked to be portrayed as Annalise is Elizabeth Gillies. I think she is the perfect fit but if you don't, then just imagine someone else. Again, thank you to all the people who have read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Groaning, I rolled on my side and cursed myself for not closing the curtains. Flicking my wrist, the curtains flew shut and darkness took over the room again. There were some perks to having magic. I just hoped that Davina couldn't sense my magic since it wasn't linked to the ancestors. With as much power I felt radiating off that girl she had to be able to sense magic around her as well. I would have to do a little experiment and see if she could. If not, then this would make being here a lot easier.

Looking over to the floor, I saw the dead bodies laying there, the mess from last night that I hadn't bothered to clean up. Thankfully they hadn't started to smell yet. Oh how I loathed the smell of rotting flesh. Which is kinda ironic since I'm technically dead myself. I remembered why I don't feed on the living now. Ugh. One of the bodies had slumped over and was now getting blood on the coffee table I just bought. Feeding is so messy and I can't control it. It's what caused my black out from last night. I remember bits and pieces, but the only thing I can really recall is the bloodlust and the faint sounds of screams. When it hits me, it's all consuming.

Rolling out of bed, I padded across the mahogany hardwood floor and checked the damage. Sadly, I'd have to get rid of the rug they were staining, but it wasn't that great to begin with, so it was of no matter to me. Feeding in my own home did have the perk of making me go shopping for new things for my apartment flat.

After cleaning up my mess, I got ready for the day.

Well, I should say night, as the sun was already starting to set. After putting on my dark blue jeans and a plain back shirt, I wenr wandering around the French Quarter when I noticed a hoard of vampires all heading to one place. It was funny how I could sense who was a vampire and who wasn't. One of the perks Dahlias spell gave me.

This could be interesting. Following the crowd, they all gathered in the house that the gala was held. Looking around, I saw Marcel come through a set of doors and was standing on a balcony overlooking all the vampires, or should I say all his vampires. He was much too cocky to be a King. It was clear he had sired most of these men and women, if not all.

"Ladies, and gentlemen!" He announced, causing all eyes to go to him. You could tell he was enjoying the spotlight being centered on him by the way his smile reached his eyes. "Welcome to fight night!"

All the vampires cheered loudly and I just shook my head. What was the purpose of all this? "And the first rule of fight night is, the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle and one of these." He held up his hand to show off his daylight ring. It was a gaudy looking piece of jewelry if you asked me. "A daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you gotta do, is kick a little ass."

Again the crowd erupted in cheers and this whole ordeal was starting to bore me. However, it could be useful to see how these vampires handle themselves. What's the saying, 'know thy enemy' or whatever. Getting a better view, I found a staircase and perched myself on the railing where I was just out of Marcel's sight, but I could see everything perfectly.

"Here we go!" Marcel announced and the crowd immediately moved to make a circle in the middle. "Our first two contenders! Felicia! And Otto!"

The two vampires emerged and without any hesitation, startedfighting. The whole thing didn't last long and it ended with the woman snapping the man's neck.

"Damn, girl!" Marcel was obviously impressed. "Not bad!"

The girl did a slight curtesy, pleased with herself, but it was cut short by her getting her neck snapped by the vampire from the gala. Just as her body began to crumple to the floor a group of people obstructed my view. Dammit. Who the hell snapped that girls neck like a tooth pick?

"Good evening!"A mans voice echoed through the building. His voice sent a wave of emotions through me that I couldn't even place. Who was he? "I'd like a word." He spoke, his accent sending my heart into a frenzy.

"What do you think you're doing?" The whole crowd was quiet and Marcel looked angrier than ever. I stood on my tip toes to try and get a better vantage point but to no avail.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs." I recognized that voice to be Elijah and I was right. He walked through the crowd, though not in a suit he still looked very out of place. "We're here for the girl. Give her to us or we kill everyone here. Starting with you."

"You two got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands." Marcel was trying to keep his dominance even though he was clearly out matched.

"Your home is it?" The first voice asked, the one with the slight British accent. Anytime he spoke it was like fire was shooting through me. If I could just see his face...

"The girl!" Elijah demanded. "I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley, yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude. Who is she, anyway?" Marcel was taunting them now.

"She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." The voice said in a nonchalant tone but you could tell she was important to him.

"Well, I ain't got her, and before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit last night. I was feeling I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave, and imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl Hayley answered the door. We exchanged hellos. That was it. You don't believe me, look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her, but the question I'd ask is, if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?" Marcel was smarter than I gave him credit for.

If he did kidnap the girl, he was smart not to hide her here. However, he did pose a good question. Where was this girl? They might not know but I was sure as hell going to find out. In a second, I moved from my spot on the railing and was outside. Tuning out everything, I called upon my magic and focused on this mystery girl. I knew her name and I was guessing she wasn't in the quarter so it made trying to locate her much easier.

I got flashes of back roads, swamps, and what looked like a house in the middle of nowhere. Opening my eyes, I made a plan. If Elijah knew who I was and they wanted her back so badly, I would just get to her first and use her as leverage to figure out what exactly the knew about me.

I didn't know what Hayley's sent was but one definitely caught my attention. Werewolf. This place really is a supernatural hotspot. Following the scent deep into the woods, I recognized the house far ahead of me from the one in my spell. This had to be the place she was taken to. Moving at human speed, I made sure to keep an eye out for any werewolves waiting for intruders, but surprisingly there weren't any. The old backwater shack was unguarded.

I heard a scream and a neck snapping and darted quickly to the house. I could smell Hayley now, she had a distinct scent, and the werewolf smell that lead me here was in there as well. There was one other scent but I was assuming that was the dead person since I could hear Hayley and her kidnapper inside talking. By the sound of their voice, it seemed like they knew each other.

They were talking about hybrids now, and by the sound of it, the didn't mean my type of hybrid. There was another type? Listening carefully, they were talking about a werewolf vampire hybrid that could kill other vampires but still have all the perks. Was it possible to create these without magic? Dahlia had created me but she hadn't tried to do it with anyone else, nor did it seem like she wanted to. So why was this guy trying to make more of these hybrids?

Suddenly, a man tumbled out of the door and I hid around the side of the house. Watching, I saw that he had changed. He was a hybrid. The guy I found out was named Tyler asked if he was okay and he responded but I was watching his eyes. They looked different than any vampire's eyes I've seen before.

Tyler went back in the house but the new hybrid followed him, and I was right behind him. Watching carefully, I saw as the newly formed hybrid was being protective of Hayley. Quickly, I ran to Hayley's side and freed her. She had a stake in her hand but she didn't use it against me, which shocked me. Moving at the unnatural speed I had, I ran us far away from the house and her attackers.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, checking over her wounds.

"Why did you save me? Who are you?" Hayley asked, out of breath and terrified.

"Where are my manners. I'm Annalise and I saved you, well I was originally going to use you as leverage. I heard you talking to that guy, Tyler, though and it seems like you and I are the same. People who don't have anywhere they belong. Plus, you're with child. I'm not a complete monster."

"Well, thank you." Hayley was holding her neck, blood running down her hand.

"Here." I offered, moving her hand and putting mine on her bite. I closed my eyes, concentrating, and felt the familiar warmth radiate from my hand that was healing her.

"What the..." Hayley whispered, feeling where the bite was only to find smooth skin. "How did you do that?!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, we both don't have a place we belong. Come on. Maybe I'll tell you more later." I winked at Hayley and grabbed her hand as we made our way back to the road.

We had only traveled a few steps when I heard someone coming. I held my arm out to stop Hayley, my eyes darting around for any sign of a threat.

"And here I thought you needed to be rescued." I heard Elijah's voice say from in front of us. "I guess I was wrong."

"Elijah!" Hayley brushed past me and threw her arms around him as I watched suspiciously.

"Annalise." Elijah greeted.

"Elijah." I said with a nod of my head. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hayley asked, looking between Elijah and I. "How is that possible?"

"My question exactly." I raised my eyebrow at Elijah, trying to figure him out. "I had planned on using Hayley as leverage against you to try and get information about how you know me but, we're more similar than I had thought. Also, she is pregnant and I'm not that much of a monster."

"Well thank you for saving her." Elijah stepped forward and this time, I didn't step back. I didn't want to show weakness. "If you want to know the truth, we live in an apple plantation, the only one around. Come by and you can ask all the questions you want. I've missed you."

The last comment made me gasp and my eyes widen. Were we that close? Unsure of what else to do, I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to the comfort of my apartment. Shutting the door, I leaned against it and fell down to the floor. What was happening to me?


	5. The River in Reverse

**I know I haven't updated everything in forever, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I'll get back into writing again so I can update more often for all of you lovely readers! Please review and let me know what you think!**

After everything that happened yesterday, I decided that drinking until I couldn't see straight was a splendid idea. That is, until I woke up this morning. Now I'm thinking drinking away my problems wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had. My head pounded so hard I was certain it would explode at any moment. Sadly, drinking everything away did not make me feel any better about these mysterious people who knew who I was. I should know who I am, not them! Did something so awful happen in my past that I forgot it entirely?

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and started to seriously consider Elijah's offer. He seemed trustworthy enough and genuinely interested in trying to help me remember.

Strolling through my closet I grabbed a pair of dark blue rippedskinny jeans, a grey sweater and my black lace up ankle boots, then I showered and got ready to try and get some answers.

Not sure where a plantation would be here, I closed my eyes and focused on Elijah reciting a simple locator spell, trying to find where he was. I mean that should do the trick. I closed my eyes and focused; images flashed through my mind at a warped speed. The place that I was shown wasn't a plantation at all, but the same little shack out in the bayou where I saved Hayley yesterday.

Something must've happened.

Without thinking twice, I had made it to the shack in less than a minute which was pretty good timing. As I crept around the decrepit shack I listened closely. I could hear Hayley's soft voice on the inside as well as the voice I've come to know as Elijah's. From the strain in his usually steadfast voice, he wasn't doing to good. Was he injured perhaps?

"Are you okay?" I heard Hayley ask Elijah after he recovered from a nasty coughing fit.

"I'm fine." He replied, but by the sound of his voice, he obviously wasn't. "Please, just return to your reading." Hayley sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"Elijah?" I called out walking up onto the rickety front porch, peering through the screen door. If I shifted my weight too much I might end up falling through the porch. "May I come in?"

"Annalise?" Hayley questioned. Obviously, I was the last person she expected to see today. "Come on in." She held open the door for me and I saw Elijah laying on a cot looking like he was close to death. Which is kind of ironic, since he's a vampire.

"What happened to you?" I had never seen anything like this in my 1000 years of living. How could a vampire get sick?

"His brother happened. Remind me to annihilate your brother once your healthy." Hayley told Elijah. Her anger radiated off of her.

"Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line." Elijah responded, trying to get comfortable. His skin was pale and he looked like he was in a great deal of pain from the strained look marring his features.

"What did your brother do to cause this?" I had moved closer to examine Elijah and noticed he had a bite mark on his neck. "Vampires can't get sick."

"Werewolf bite." Hayley told me bitterly. "Thankfully he won't die though."

"No, but this fever will make me unstable. Now once these hallucinations begin I will see things, and I will start to say things. Please, Hayley, you must leave me here." Elijah begged as sweat poured off of him. I had half a mind to throw the poor guy in the lake outside. Least he'd be cooled off.

"I'm not leaving you like this." Hayley was strong, I'll give her that. "Why are you here, Annalise?"

"Yes, how did you know we were still here?" Elijah asked after another coughing fit had subsided. He eyed me quizzically.

"Well, I did a locator spell to find this plantation you told me about and I was surprised to see that you were still here." I explained, pacing around the shack. The place definitely had a rustic charm to it. Very rustic.

"Wait. You performed magic?!" Hayley was shocked as she turned to stare at me.

"How is that even possible?" Elijah was just as shocked and I should've known I wouldn't be able to slip that in without them noticing. Dammit. Well here goes nothing.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a hybrid witch and vampire." I said nonchalantly. "It's a very long story though and we'll get into that later. I was actually going to take you up on your offer of trying to help me remember. However, since you look like you're about to go to war with the grim reaper, I figure now is not the best time for this."

"Is that how you knew I was here yesterday?" Hayley asked. Wolf girl was smart. I was beginning to like her quite a lot.

"2 points for the winner!" I congratulated pointing at her.

"What about Davina? Can't she sense your magic?" Elijah choked out between coughs.

"It turns out she can't and I'm assuming it's because my magic isn't linked to the ancestors. It's connected to my vampirism. The down side is, the more magic I use at once, the stronger my bloodlust becomes." I explained as I continued to pace. This was the most I've told anyone in years about myself and it was making me nervous. How much was too much to tell them?

"Do you think there is anything she can do to help?" Hayley asked Elijah hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Elijah said. "Only Klaus's blood is the cure. I'll be fine in a few hours."

Hayley reached into the bucket of water on the floor, grabbing a washcloth, and started to ring out the excess water before placing it on Elijah's forehead. It was a sweet and kind gesture. I had stopped pacing and was now sitting near the foot of the bed watching as Hayley took care of the sick vampire. It was clear that she cared for him and he for her. His mind, however, was currently elsewhere.

His eyes looked glazed over almost, like he wasn't completely here and in the now. The present. I'm not sure he was even seeing us half the time we talked.

"Hayley, please," Elijah pleaded again, "this fever, my mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave."

"What is your deal?" Hayley asked, not phased by his request. "You don't like people taking care of you?"

"There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price." Elijah may have been sick but his voice didn't show it at this point. Something in me stirred at his comment and I don't know why. Consequences for those that care.

"So you're having weird, retro sex dreams." She stated which caused me to snort with laughter. "Get over it. I'm staying."

"I don't think you'll be getting rid of her that easily." I told Elijah with a smirk which only caused him to frown.

"So what about our visitor?" Elijah asked, disregarding my comment. "What does she want?"

Hayley had moved from the chair she was sitting in and was now looking out the door. "I'm guessing she's the one that left the mystery bible on the doorstep last night. It'd be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why."

"Hayley, you came here to gather information on your family. Not to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find her, learn what you can." Elijah insisted.

"No, I'm staying." Hayley was refusing to leave his side.

"Hayley, I'm perfectly capable of watching him if you want to go." I knew if I could find out something about my family, I'd do it.

"No. I want to stay here." Hayley was stubborn but that's one thing I liked about her. "Besides, I want to know more about you."

Sneaky girl, turning the conversation to me to try to distract Elijah from her not leaving. Sighing, I crossed my legs and waved a hand in the air.

"What would you like to know?" I decided that I'd answers some of their questions. Maybe it'd distract them both from Elijah's fever.

"So you've been alive as long as Elijah, right?" She asked, looking between the two of us.

"I'd assume so since he knew me when I was human. So it'd be about 1000 years or so." I replied, thinking she'd be asking more personal questions. "I know, I know, I don't look a day over 25 though!"

"Annalise, you don't remember anything about your human life?" Elijah asked, looking at me very intensely. He writhed in pain, but did his best to put on a brave face.

"All I remember really is my death and even that's a little fuzzy. Everything after that, I can recall perfectly." I told him, trying to think about anything before that but coming up blank.

"And you never found that a little odd?" Hayley had a good point with her question.

"I honestly never thought about it before. I didn't want to remember it. All I could remember is the pain of dying, and then I was awake again. It was almost like I was reborn." I explained, running a hand through my dark hair.

"Who turned you?" Elijah had finally asked a personal question.

"A powerful witch named Dahlia. She's never told me why she did it, and I never asked. I was just grateful to be alive honestly. I've been traveling with her for the last 1000 years. I could've left at anytime I wanted, but she was the only person who understood what I was and didn't hate me so I stayed with her." My voice had become softer at the end, having to remember all the friends I tried to make only to be hated or used for what I was.

"I'm so sorry." Elijah apologized. "No one should ever have to be alone."

I shook my head and smirked. "There's no need to apologize. I've come to accept it and even use it to my advantage."

It seemed like Hayley was about to say something but a coughing fit from Elijah stopped her. Quickly, she moved to sit so his head was now in her lap as she pressed the washcloth on his forehead. His face had become much paler and he began to sweat even more. I leaned forward and focused on trying to ease his pain with a spell as he started to mumble to himself. But it was of no use.

"Celeste..." Elijah groaned out as his breathing sped up and he began to toss around. "Forgive me."

Suddenly, he shot up and started to scream, causing Hayley and I to jump off the bed.

"Elijah?!" Hayley called out to him as she touched his shoulder.

"Niklaus." Elijah said, his eyes showing his anger. "I'll kill you, you bastard."

"Elijah?" I questioned, starting to get worried about Hayley's safety.

Within a second, Elijah had Hayley pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. I shot up, my eyes changing as well, and charged for him only to have him take his other arm and throw me against the opposite wall. Damn, he was strong. I looked up only to see a thin blonde woman drive a stake through his back. Where the hell did she come from? Elijah's hand relaxed from Hayley's neck before he dropped to the floor while she tried to regain her breathing. This must've been the unknown woman who left the bible that Hayley was referring to earlier.

"Hello to you, too." Hayley greeted once she regained her breath.

Hayley looked between Elijah, the stranger and I, not sure of what to do. I nodded my head towards the door as I stood up, rolling my shoulder back into place.

"Go on. You need answers. I'll take care of him." I told Hayley with a smile to assure her everything would be fine.

"Thank you." She said, her voice filled with gratitude.

"Just go already." I said, holding the door open for her and the stranger who walked by me slowly, never taking her eyes off me.

As Hayley and the woman, who's name I heard was Eve, were outside talking, I crouched down and pulled the stake out of Elijah's back. She really got him good. I'm glad it wasn't me on the other end of this. It didn't take long for the wound to heal and for Elijah to gasp for breath as he returned to life.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." I joked, standing. "Have a nice nap?"

"Do I have you to thank for that?" He asked as he motioned to the stake in my hand.

"Nope. You threw me into that wall." I turned and pointed behind me and noticed the damage I had done. "Which is now broken. Oops. You have our visitor to thank for this stake. Come on."

I extended my hand to Elijah, helping him rise to his feet. Holding out his other hand, he waited for me to place the stake in it before heading outside. Shaking my head, I followed him, wanting to make sure that no one else got hurt tonight.

"Good evening." He said to Eve and Hayley causing them to stand.

"Look who's awake!" I said cheerfully, trying to ease the tension.

"I think," Elijah started as he began walking towards Eve. "I might have something which belongs to you."

"Elijah, I've got this." Hayley said, stepping slightly in front of Eve. "Are you okay?"

"The wound has healed, the fever has broken but for some strange reason, I have this sharpened lingering sensation in my back." Elijah stated bluntly which caused me to shake my head.

Hayley turned to Eve. "I have to get him home. But I'll be back, okay? I need to know more."

"Keep that mark covered up." Eve told Hayley forcefully. That's when I noticed the small crescent moon birthmark on the back of her exposed shoulder.

"Don't worry. I can help her with that." I told Eve, not wanting Hayley to be hurt because of her mark.

Eve walked away from us, looking not so pleased that vampires had crashed her little girl talk with Hayley.

"What happened?" Elijah asked once Eve was out of earshot.

Hayley stepped closer to us, looking happy. "I think I just met part of my family."

I smiled at Hayley and quickly pulled her into a short hug. "Don't stop looking for them." I whispered to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I've had enough fun for one day."

"You're not coming back with us?" Hayley sounded as if she was a little upset by this.

"You're welcome to come, Annalise." Elijah also sounded a little hurt that I was leaving.

"Thank you, but I think I've had enough for one day. I'll come by soon though. I never did get to ask you anything." I looked pointedly at Elijah. "Also, I think I have a recipe for something that will cover your mark so no one will notice."

"Oh, you don't have to." Hayley began but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I've grown to like you Hayley, and obviously a lot of people are out to get you, so I can't let you get killed over something like a mark. Or your baby..." I explained, giving her a look that she couldn't argue with.

Hayley nodded.

"Come by anytime, Annalise, and I will tell you anything you want to know." Elijah caught me by surprise by pulling me into hug which ended as quickly as it began. That was a little well, strange.

"I will. I promise."

With that, I walked off, actually happy for the first time since I got here. I was actually going to get some answers about my past. I just hoped after everything, I wouldn't regret founding out what my life was like as a human.


End file.
